Fluffy Oneshots and Drabbles
by Empress Slytherin
Summary: Just a collection of fluffy oneshots and drabbles. I will post one a day. Read and Review! Also, if anyone can tell me what the difference between a View and a Visitor is, thank you in advance!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's me again and this is just a fluffy oneshot that I thought was so adorable! My first ever fic because I deleted Like Avada Kedavra, which I will repost if you guys liked it. Comments are extremely appreciated so please comment. This may become a thing of random fluffy oneshots so keep an eye out!

Disclaimer: I own none. NOTHING. NADA! (But I would love to)

Summary: Harry and Tom run into each other. Literally

Mine

Harry was going to be late. Hermione was going to kill him! He broke into a run, cursing when he ran smack into someone.

"Excuse me, Mr.…?" That voice made him stop dead in his tracks. It was….So beautiful. So perfect. Strong arms wrapped around him, catching him, and stopping him from falling.

Harry blushed, looking down to hide his face, wishing he hadn't agreed to that haircut that Hermione had made him get last week, wishing he still had bangs that could hide his scar.

The stranger tilted Harry's chin up. Harry couldn't help but gasp when he looked onto that face. He was bloody gorgeous! All thoughts of Ginny, or Hermione, or being late rushed out of his head. The stranger was perfect. He had longish black hair with a fringe, the most perfect face, with high cheekbones, plump lips and a gorgeous roman nose. Harry suddenly became very conscious of his bedhead, messy robes and crooked glasses.

The stranger seemed to find his staring amusing. "So, I didn't quite catch your name, Mr…"

Harry hurriedly extended his hand. "Potter. Harry Potter."

The man grinned. "I've heard of you, Mr. Potter. Tom Riddle, at your service."

Tom Riddle! But that was Lord Voldemort when he was younger!

 _And not Voldemort,_ a small part of his subconscious whispered.

"So, Mr. Potter," Riddle's voice broke into his thoughts, his voice sexy as ever. "Do you have anything you need to be doing now? Because I was wondering if you would like to have a cuppa at Madame Puddifoot's."

"Like a date?" Harry blurted out, blushing immediately.

"If you want it to be," Tom replied smoothly.

Wait…Why was he already thinking of the Dark Lord as Tom? Oh well, he could ask Tom about the Voldemort stuff later. For now, though….

He could flirt. And enjoy himself.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, thank you very much." Harry heard himself saying.

. "Wonderful! Now, let us enjoy the wonderful oolong tea that is her specialty."

Tom led Harry inside and pulled out his chair for him.

 _Like a gentleman,_ whispered the voice in his head.

The date was wonderful. Harry asked Tom about himself, and in turn Tom asked him about living in the spotlight. Harry was pleased to vent to Tom, as when he complained to Ron, he couldn't understand, as he enjoyed the spotlight, and Hermione used it to turn the public to more pressing issues (she thought) like freeing house elves and the like.

But when he finally got up the courage to ask Tom about the Dark Lord stuff, he became offended. Still a perfect, hot gentleman, but an offended one at that. He left, paying the bill, and leaving Harry to chase after him like an idiot.

"Tom! Wait! Tom…" His voice trailed off. Sighing, dejected, he turned to leave. But suddenly he was met with crushing lips. He parted his lips slightly, and Tom took that as an invitation to explore, and taste. Merlin, Tom tasted good.

Gasping, they pulled apart to breathe.

"That was, that was, certainly, something," Harry panted.

"Yes, well, I'll be seeing you soon, I hope?" Tom replied, his robes immaculate as always. He turned on the spot and vanished, leaving Harry no time to reply. "Yes."

Well, I hope you liked it, don't forget to review and keep an eye out for other oneshots and drabbles!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the review, and here's our next installment of random stuff! I've been thinking that I will do one 100 word drabble a day on weekdays, and either 2 a day on weekends or a longer oneshot. But this is only for summer, because some unlucky people have school.

 **Ned Schneeblee:** Do you mean you would like for me to continue writing the oneshot, and make it a longer story, or do you want me to just keep writing more stuff like that? Thanks! Don't forget to read and review!

Now onto the story:

Summary: Harry doesn't want to meet Theo's friend.

Type: 100 word drabble

Disclaimer: I don't own

Pairing: Harry/Theo

"Harry, please…" Theodore Nott begged.

"No." Harry wasn't having any of it. "I told you already, I hate him, he hates me, end of story."

"Please, Harry. Do it for me," Theo begged. "Don't you love me?"

Harry finally said, "Fine, I'll go. But I don't see why you beg me for hours over a ten minute meeting with him. Merlin, Theo!"

"Whatever, let's just go," Theo rolled his eyes, grinning.

They got there exactly on time to meet "Malfoy," Harry greeted. "Potter," Draco drawled, like usual.

"I'll leave you two to it, yeah?" Theodore backed out the door.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a plate crashing on the floor. "I hoped they wouldn't do that again. It's annoying to constantly _reparo_ stuff. Oh, well."


End file.
